Trials of a shelled King
by Dinnerwarrior
Summary: Bowser goes through a normal day at his castle, when a mysterious man kicks him out! Bowser then goes on a quest to regain his castle, however things start to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1 Evicted

**Trials of a shelled King.**

Chapter 1, Evicted

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The sneeze of the large Koopa King echoed all throughout his castle. Several goombas jumped slightly however they quickly shook it off and continued with their duties.

Bowser lay in bed with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth and an ice bag plopped over his head, his horns stuck out from the edges of the bag.

Kammy Koopa stood in the corner brewing a medicine of some kind.

"Would ya hurry up already I-I- ACHOOO! I can't go kidnap peach like this!" Kammy turned and huffed at her impatient lord.

"Oh quiet down! Honestly can't you take a break from kidnapping that girl; she's more trouble than she's worth! The last time she was here I had to put her to sleep because she wouldn't stop crying! You'd think she would get used to being here." Kammy said as she turned back to her potion.

Bowser sat there grumbling in his bed with his arms folded across each other. Then suddenly a rancid smell filled the room. Bowser's face turned green and he felt the need to barf.

"What is that smell!" Bowser demanded.

"Do you like it? It's my newest potion that'll cure right up quick." Kammy said with a satisfied look on her face.

Bowser covered both his hands over his mouth and he burped.

"No I don't like it! And I'm definitely NOT drinking it… ~sniff~" Kammy started to pour the mixture into a mug for Bowser to drink, much to the Koopa king's dismay.

"Stop snorting that snot back up, use a tissue instead!" Kammy said as she brought Bowser the Medicine. She brought it right up to Bowser's nose, and recoiled. "Just drink it already! The sooner you do it the less torment you'll have to endure! Don't be a weakling like Mario!" Bowser suddenly sat straight up sending Kammy flying against the wall, however the soup stayed.

"WHAAAAAT! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT IDIOT PLUMBER MARI-MARI- ACHOOOOOO! HMPH! If I drink this that'll make me that much cooler than Mario… alright bottoms up!" Bowser pinched his nose, and he splashed the drink into his mouth. However pinching his nose did nothing to the flavor of the potion and he felt the full intensity of it.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Bowser screamed.

He then sprang up from the bed and ran down the hall to the bathroom. Several hacking noises could be heard coming from the room, and they echoed through the castle.

Several Koopas looked up curiously, and many Boos were laughing. Kammy joined in.

Bowser came out to see a red faced Kammy biting her lip.

"What!" Bowser yelled. Kammy kept her calm and she let her lip go. "What's so funny, I heard the Boos laughing… were you?" Kammy quickly shook her head, and Bowser trudged back to his bed.

As soon as he lay back down he noticed something. It wasn't a fever, it wasn't a sore throat, and it wasn't a runny nose. In fact all those symptoms didn't even show themselves. Bowser suddenly sprang from the bed and tossed his ice bag at Kammy, who promptly turned it to ashes with her wand.

"…I feel all better! BWAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" Kammy gave a triumphant look, as she nodded.

"See I told you, nothing ol' Kammy can't fix up!" Bowser suddenly started to stomp his foot repeatedly on the floor causing a chandelier over head to swing.

"NO NO NO! Can't you see! I recovered from my sheer awesomeness! Mario would never have recovered that quickly! Now I know I can beat that little runt! BWAHAHAHAHA! I FEEL LIKE A MILLION COINS!"

Kammy rolled her eyes and murmured a couple of spells under her breath.

Bowser was jumping and spinning around until he suddenly felt dizzy. He sat back down on the bed, and he felt his headache coming on again. His throat became sore, and his nose started to leak.

"Oh come on!" Bowser said as he laid in his bed.

"Sire you really shouldn't push yourself right after a head cold, after all anybody can fall into a relapse." Bowser looked up Kammy who looked rather smug.

Bowser finally figured it out. "YOU DID THIS!" Bowser did not wait for her answer instead he charged forward baring his fangs. He attempted to punch her, but Kammy managed to teleport to the other side of the room.

"Phew I'm getting to old for this!" Kammy said as she panted while hunched over.

"You're gonna feel a lot older when I'm done with you!" Bowser said as he charged at Kammy again. This time she did not teleport, but instead casted a freeze spell.

"Go Blizzaga!" Kammy said as a large snow flake hit Bowser. The Koopa King was frozen on touch from the neck down.

"Blizzaga? What does that even mean!" Kammy shrugged.

"I don't know it's just a spell I picked up in the Beanbean kingdom, they have quite the assortment these days!"

"Whatever! Just unfreeze me!" Kammy waved her wand and the ice melted leaving a large puddle in the middle of Bowser's room. "Oh great going!"

"You're not very appreciative…" Kammy said as she created a mop to clean up. The mop landed down on the floor and it started to clean the puddle up. Bowser watched with amazement, while Kammy acted as if it were an everyday thing.

"Wow… can you do that again?" Kammy glared at Bowser and she proceeded to stick her wand in his face.

"I can but I won't! Now then let's get down to the stage." Bowser angrily coked his head at her.

"Huh why." He asked.

"Remember you were gonna give a speech to the castle staff. I think it was to commemorate them for… something. Oh and Kamek's going to show up." Kammy stated rather dully.

Bowser gave an inquisitive look at the name Kamek.

"Kamek huh? I haven't seen him in a while. Well the more the merrier!" Bowser said with a loud bellow. Kammy didn't seem too happy that Kamek was going to be there, and she appeared to get darker when Bowser mentioned his name. "What's wrong! I demand to know!" Kammy turned around and started to violently shake her wand at bowser.

"Shut up!" Kammy yelled. Bowser was taken aback by her comment and he began to get angry.

"Do you wanna go? Cause I can take down any old hag with both arms tied behind my shell!" Bowser replied.

"Hey I am a Beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name, Kammy Koopa!" Kammy said as she shook her wand. Bowser finally stepped back and calmed down, which was unusual for him.

"Yeah I think I know your name! Let's hurry up and get down to the stage." Bowser yelled. Kammy promptly agreed and she rushed Bowser down several flights of stairs.

The stage was the one part that Bowser had refused, or rather was too lazy to remodel after Fawful had turned his castle into a theater. He thought that it would be perfect for speeches and such. However the stage needs a tune up. It still has marks from when Bowser fought Midbus, and following an incident with a talent show, the stage is in desperate need for some curtains.

Bowser came stomping out onto the stage wearing a white tuxedo that he got when Count Bleck married him and Peach. Bowser pretended that there were curtains, and he waited for them to rise. Once the imaginary curtains rose he saw the audience.

It was a basic conglomeration of Magikoopas, Hammer Bros., Goombas, Koopas, rogue Toads, Boomerang bros., and Boos. Every single one was cheering his name.

"Go King!"

"Take it for the win!"

"You rock!"

"Defense, defense!"

"No, Offense, don't you know how Bowser is!"

"Moo!"

"Rawr!"

"Go, go, go, and go!"

"Tell em like it is!"

"Go for a slam dunk!"

"No it's a touchdown!"

Bowser probably uses the most unconventional way to silence crowds.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Bowser screamed. Immediately the crowds hushed and allowed Bowser to start. "Minions! Loyal minions! Over the past two decades we have been kicked, stomped, torched, and crushed by a single man… MARIO!"

The crowd started to boo at the mention of the hero. Instead of silencing it Bowser encouraged it. Eventually the booing died down as the crowd wanted to hear more of the Koopa King's speech.

"Mario has defeated us many times, BUT, We have defeated him many times as well." The crowd suddenly broke out into a whisper of confusion. That whisper weaved itself into everybody's ears, and the whole crowd became confused.

"It may seem confusing, but I can explain. Every 1-up he uses, every Flag he passes, is a defeat by him. We don't use 1-ups, why? Because we are strong! Also isn't our goal to kidnap Princess Toadstool Peach? It is! Thus every time we take her highness, we win, and Mario is defeated! Of course he manages to counter that, but that's a discussion best saved for later! And I have… some…. Uh m-more information?"

Bowser stared at the back of stage where Kammy was holding up signs for Bowser to say. She was waving the current sign frantically trying to get Bowser to read it.

"I… uh- it's… Kammy stop it! Uh… Oh! I think that says uh…. Great Green mushrooms Kammy your hand writing sucks!" Kammy brought down her sign in anger.

"Hey it's no better than yours!" Kammy screamed. Bowser suddenly ripped off his Tuxedo and flared his nostrils.

"Ok It is on!" Bowser jumped off the stage into a clearing made by the crowd. Kammy called on her broom and she hopped on it. Then Kammy threw out an insult WAY out of the box.

"Bring it on Blastoise!" Bowser threw up his arms in confusion.

"Blastoise!" He asked. Kammy just shrugged, like she did when she casted Blizzaga.

"Again, it's a term I picked up in a Kingdom called Kanto…" Kammy suddenly launched a flaming square at bowser. He reflected it by tucking into his shell.

Bowser suddenly lunged at her claws forward, and mouth outstretched. Kammy simply floated up a couple of feet and Bowser missed her by an inch. The Koopa King crashed into a nearby row of seats, while Kammy laughed.

Bowser slowly got up and he huffed. Once again he lunged at her, and this time she was unprepared. Kammy noticed Bowser was attacking her again, and she hurriedly searched her memory for a spell.

"Hya!" Kammy screamed as she let out a bolt of thunder. Bowser was struck clear in mid-air. The lightning bolt struck bowser's shell, and it channeled itself through his body. It searched for a way out, and finally it found it. Bowser blasted a lightning surge from his mouth, and struck Kammy off her broom.

"AAAAAACK!" Kammy screamed as she was sent flying against the wall. Bowser was dumbstruck.

"…BWAHAHAHA! See that? Bowser the Koopa King still ranks Number one! I'm the champ, the cream of the crop, the ace in a deck of cards! HA!" Bowser gloated. Kammy stood up, but rested her hands on her knees.

"Alright fine, you're the winner your majesty." Kammy admitted. Bowser started to do a little victory dance.

"You know it!"

"And so do I." Said a mysterious voice. Kammy quickly looked up, and Bowser turned around. The man they saw wore a blue robe, and large glasses. He was obviously a Magikoopa, but he seemed different. Kammy was the first to speak up.

"Kamek… you're late!" Kammy scolded. Kamek didn't seem to care.

"Kammy Koopa, angry and old as always." Kammy frowned at the statement, and she gritted her teeth. "How about we catch up a bit, let's go to the conference room."

Bowser and Kammy sat in a green couch with a spiked shell attached to the back of it, while Kamek sat in a simple recliner made of red velvet. Kammy sat there uneasy being around Kamek, while Bowser listened to stories of his travels, as if he were a grade school kid.

"After that I was jumped by several Yoshies, but I made my escape! I casted many fire spells, but the Yoshies ate them!" Kamek exclaimed. Kammy didn't really much care for Kamek's story, and she interrupted him frequently.

"OH! Kamek!" Kammy said. Kamek gave her the evil eye before replying.

"WHAT! What do you want this time!" Kamek yelled. Kammy was taken aback as if she were an innocent bystander.

"Well I was just going to ask you how you like your tea, but if you're going to say it like that I'll just cancel your order." Kammy said with a smile on her face. Kamek started to panic before apologizing. "Ok that's better… now then, how do you like your tea!"

"Oh I like it searing hot!" Bowser said with glee. "Real men burn their mouths!" Bowser proudly stated. Kammy just rolled her eyes, and waited for Kamek's response.

"I like it without any flavor at all." Kamek said. Kammy reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone decorated in Glitzville items. Bowser looked at it with disgust. Kammy whispered some things into the phone, none of which anybody could hear.

"Oh…. And in Kamek's tea… make sure to put a sleeping pill in it. I don't know how much longer I can listen to him." Kammy closed the phone with a smug grin across her face.

"What?" Kamek asked. Kammy smiled and replied with,

"Oh nothing just a joke I picked up." Kammy said. Kamek seemed intrigued.

"Well tell it to us!" Kamek said. Suddenly Bowser started to freak out.

"NOOOOOO! If you picked that joke up in some other kingdom, DON'T tell it!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Pray tell why not?" Kamek asked. Kammy was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I did pick it up in Dry Dry outpost, I went there to sunbathe, and it didn't work out so well…" Kammy said with a frown on her face.

"Ok enough of this; I want to hear more of Kamek's story!" Bowser demanded. Kamek nodded and he continued with getting attacked by rabid Yoshies. Kammy impatiently stared at the door waiting for the tea. For now she had to listen to his story.

"And then he lunged at me! I fought back fiercely, but to no avail, I was taken down. They tied me to a pole and carried me into their cave! They put me up over a pit of lava! Ha-ha, but I was quick. I called my broom over and cut myself free. Then I flew off out of their caves. However when I emerged I saw a giant Yoshi! It charged at me, and I was knocked down again." Kamek said. Kammy once again spoke up.

"Umm… how long is this story exactly?" Kammy asked.

"Oh well we haven't gotten to the spaceships, and then there's the army of bob-ombs… um about an hour left." Kamek said.

"Well then….." Kammy said while forcing a smile. Suddenly there was a bang on the door. "Oh the tea's here!" Kammy got up to go open the door. Once she did, two goombas wheeling a kart burst into the room. The kart had three cups of tea. Two of which were just porcelain, however the third was a large spiked mug, obviously Bowser's. The three took their respective cups, and continued with Kamek's story.

Bowser took a big swig of his, and the result was drastic. He tried to hide the burning sensation in his mouth, but his eyes started to water, and his mouth started to twitch.

After Kamek sipped his tea he started to get drowsy. And Kammy appeared to be the only one who didn't have any problems with her tea.

"I just love Wiggler shell tea! Don't you Kamek?" Kammy asked with an obvious dark tone to her voice.

"I don't… know ~yawn~ I'm getting kind of tired…" Slowly Kamek drifted off to sleep. Kammy started jumping and celebrating.

"YES! IT WORKED HAHAHAHA!" Kammy shouted with glee. Bowser painfully swallowed his drink before noticing that Kamek was asleep.

"AW! I wanted to hear more about that giant Yoshi!" Bowser complained. The Koopa King got up and stretched. "Hmm now that Kamek's asleep I'm getting kinda tired too. Well I'm off to bed, Kammy!" Kammy turned to bowser with shock.

"But it's only seven! You really can't be tired; you usually stay up till like three in the morning!" Kammy screamed. Bowser suddenly collapsed on the floor snoring loudly. "WAIT!" Kammy turned to the Goombas and stared them down.

"DID YOU PUT SLEEPING PILLS IN ALL OF OUR TEAS!" Kammy exclaimed. The Goombas nodded timidly, and waited for Kammy's wrath.

"You idiots… I-i-i…." Kammy fell over deep in slumber leaving to dumbstruck Goombas. The two eventually laughed and ran out of the room.

Bowser woke up to the sun shining right into his face. The king rolled around waving his arms wildly.

"GAH get that lamp outta my face!" Bowser continued to roll until he opened his eyes. "OWWW! THAT'S NOT A LAMP!" Bowser screamed.

He then got up and ran out of the room stumbling about. He fell down a couple flights of stairs. Bowser then crashed into a troop of Koopas. Several shells then went flying leaving many Koopas in boxers. Bowser rose up and rubbed his head.

"Ow…. My head… HUH! W-why are you all naked!" The Koopas were at a loss for words, until one of them spoke up.

"Uhh… Remember sire you told us to train without our… uh shells to…. Uh… figure out how to fight unarmed?" The Koopa lied. Bowser started to think and he rubbed his chin.

"Oh yeah I remember… I think… Well what're you all doing lying on the floor? Get back to work!" Bowser said. The Koopas scrambled to their feet and saluted Bowser.

"YES SIR!" The Koopas said in unison. All of them marched off in the other direction. Bowser looked the other way, and realized something, he was hungry.

Bowser marched down a nearby stairway, and turned to the hall on his left. He trudged down the hall and stopped at a door. He opened it, and beyond it was the dining room.

The dining room had many large mosaic windows on the side opposite of the door. The floor was a tiled marble, with a large green carpet draped over the middle of it. Three chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and Boos were constantly relighting them. On top of the green carpet was a long dining table with seventy chairs on the table's longer sides. On the shorter sides it had only one very large chair. It had a spike shell design on the back, and it was pure gold. Kammy sat in the chair.

Bowser walked over, and yelled right in her ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Bowser screamed. Kammy looked over at Bowser, and jumped.

"Oh! This is your chair… sorry I forgot." Kammy said as she climbed out of the chair. She found a new one right next to bowser. Kammy looked exhausted. Her hat was sitting cocked to one side and several dirty grey strings of hair fell in front of her face. Her glasses were cracked and barely hanging on her face. Bowser looked at her with an inquisitive look.

"… Wow Kammy what did you do!" Bowser asked. Kammy looked at him.

"I had a very rough sleep. I think I woke up in the cellar…And I fell down some stairs while I was making my way up here." Kammy said. Bowser started to think a bit before bursting into laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Kammy you're a genius!" Bowser exclaimed. Kammy looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

"I am?" She asked. Bowser laughed some more before patting her on the head.

"Of course, now I know how I can beat Mario. We'll lure him to the castle, and then we place a banana peel on the stairs, and he'll trip!" Bowser said with a grin. Kammy glared at Bowser for a while until a Boo wearing a tuxedo floated over.

"My my, Bowser the Koopa King, and Kammy Koopa, what a pleasant surprise. Fine speech you put on my lord, I especially enjoyed the end." The Boo said.

"Huh? I gave a speech?" Bowser dumbly asked. Kammy put her hand to her temple.

"Yes remember it ended with us getting in a fight." Kammy said. Bowser looked as though realization came to his eyes.

"Oh yeah… A fight that I won!" Bowser proclaimed proudly. The Boo laughed, and agreed with Bowser.

"Now then my name is Booleger and I shall be your waiter, what would you like this fine morning?" Booleger then handed the two menus to look over. Kammy scanned the menu until she noticed they had a food called 1-up Brothe.

"What exactly is this 1-up Brothe?" Kammy asked. Booleger quickly replied.

"Oh we take a 1-up mushroom and cut it in half, we then take the remains, chop them up grill them with a couple of fire flowers, and put them into the bottom of the Mushroom. Then we pour some chicken broth into it, it's rather tasty! In fact the result can bring people back to life, most people get one when they're on their last life."

"Hmmm that does sound good, I'll have one!" Kammy said. Bowser then proceeded to order the fiery steak. A simple steak with tons of Fire Flowers grilled with it. Booleger floated through the wall to the Kitchen leaving the two to converse.

"Hmmm Kammy lets think of how we can lure Mario here so my plans can come to fruition!" Bowser said. Kammy grabbed her fork and threw it at Bowser.

"That plan is horrid! Even if Mario did trip on the banana peel it would nothing! You have to think of a better plan your gruesomeness." Kammy said. Bowser's smile faded and his mouth gaped wide open.

"Bu-but that's the perfect plan Kammy! How else am I going to defeat Mario?" Bowser said.

"… OH! I know!" Kammy exclaimed.

"What?" Bowser asked.

"My lore book! It's got all kinds of legends in it. After Breakfast I'll show you!" And with that Three Boos, one of which was Booleger, came out of the wall carrying two plates. A hollowed out mushroom with a soupy mixture in it was handed to Kammy, while a large searing hot steak was placed in front of Bowser.

"Alright looks good Booleger!" Bowser said with excitement.

"Oh your nastiness you do me too much honor!" Booleger said while waving his arms in glee. Bowser then pretty much engulfed his steak in one bite. Kammy watched with boredom.

"OH I can't wait to try this…" Kammy picked up her spoon ready to enjoy the 1-up Brothe. However Bowser stopped her.

"No time Kammy we've got to check out that Lore Book!"

"Aw but I wanna… alright fine, Booleger put this in a box for me ok?"

"Of course Kammy I hope you'll enjoy it some time." Booleger said. He then turned back to the wall to fetch a box.

Kamek rummaged through his bag desperately looking for something. After going through some clothes and a strange gem he found it. Kamek grabbed out a Rectangular slim device. It was Aqua blue, and on the top it read

DS MAIL BOX SP

Kamek opened it up and held it up to his ear.

"My lord you were right, this castle is perfect, and Bowser is too dumb to notice the power it holds!" Kamek listened to the reply.

"Yes, can you get here tonight? That's when he'll be least aware!" Kamek once again listened to the reply. "Oh well I'll be expecting your arrival, Oh and make sure to bring the Novaxe, Bowser is no push over!" Kamek the put his DS mail box sp away in the bag.

He turned away from the bag with an evil grin on his face.

Kammy grabbed her Lore Book from her bag and thrusted it into Bowser's face.

"See The Lore Book, It has every legend known to man." The book was a simple hardback cover made out of wood, and on the front it had a large sky blue stone. Kammy opened it up and flipped through the pages.

"Hmmm let's see… Star spirits…. Crystal stars…. Chaos heart… ugh we've been through all of these, and we've failed...Grand Stars… Dark Star… Bean Star… Cobalt Star…hmmm this book is a waste of time Bowser we should just look around for something else. We aren't getting anywhere." Bowser dropped his head.

"I can't believe we've been through every single legendary treasure! I really can't be that desperate to get back at Mario!" Bowser said dumbstruck.

"Come on your grogginess, it's getting late, we can research artifacts and stuff tomorrow." Kammy guided Bowser out into the hall, and a large group of Goombas ran up to them.

"Bowser, Bowser, Bowser! There's a guy out at the gates asking for you." The Goombas formed a circle around Bowser and Kammy, and they led them down to the main gate.

Once they reached the gate the Goombas formed a defensive barrier around the gate. Outside was a strange man. He appeared to be an Alligator of sorts, only he had large horns coming out of the back of his head. His nose had many thorns out of it. His snout had many spikes on it as well. He wore two large metal shoulder pads with curved spikes. The rest of his body was wrapped in a dark cloak.

"And who is this bozo?" Bowser asked.

"Kroul." The man said.

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Kroul." He said with a bow. Bowser however didn't seem all that impressed.

"Well what do you want!" Bowser said while folding his arms. Kroul took a step forward, and outstretched his hand.

"I've come to take your castle. Its power doesn't suit you." Kroul said.

"Bwahahahaha! Yeah right Goombas get him!" Immediately in a flash of light all the Goombas lay on the floor unconscious, Leaving a dumbstruck Bowser, and a dumbstruck Kammy. "What was that!" Bowser inquired.

"Now then I think you'll submit." Kroul said with a wicked smile on his face. Bowser took a step back before growing angry.

"What do you think you are some hotshot celebrity! Look pall If you really want my castle you'll have to go through me! Bwaaaaah!" Bowser shouted. He attempted to blast out fire, however nothing came out. "Huh? HAAAAAA! Nothing? … what's going on!" Bowser screamed.

"Heh! I thought you were supposed to be the great and powerful Koopa King?"

"Why can't I breath fire!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Wow, I am truly impressed… Kamek told me that you'd be no push over, but that's probably an understatement." Kroul said.

"Kamek?... WHAT!" Bowser yelled.

"Why yes your little Magikoopa betrayed you! Surprised? You shouldn't be, after all I am the better leader." Kroul proclaimed. Bowser snapped.

"WHAAAT! YOU WOULD DARE TO SAY SUCH THINGS! !" Bowser screamed as he lunged at Kroul. Kroul took a step back and revealed his left hand. He was wearing a golden Gauntlet with a red jewel on the back of the hand. The jewel flashed, and Bowser was suddenly engulfed in Darkness. "Huh?... GWAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Oh no Bowser!" Kammy Koopa said as she lunged into the darkness. Kroul seemed pleased with this.

"Oh good two of you… Kammy would have betrayed me anyways… Well since you disobeyed me… I suppose I'll have to send you to Dry Dry Desert!" And with that the darkness disappeared leaving nothing behind.

Kammy's inventory

1-up Brothe

Lore Book

Kammy's wand

Kammy's broom

Well how was it. This would have to be my second story. My other one, Kirby Super Star the True Story, is not over with, I'm just going to work on two at the same time.

Bowser and Kammy will continue to go at it, and Kammy will continue to throw out random insults.

Seeing as how this is the first chapter there isn't much for me to write in Author's notes so see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Dry Dry outpost's welcoming

**Well I don't have any reviews yet so I don't have much to say for now… come on! So I guess let's start the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: Dry Dry Outpost's welcoming committee.

Kammy Koopa dragged her feet through the sand dunes of Dry Dry Desert. She wandered through her trials with one goal in mind. Find Bowser. A gust coming from the opposing direction of Kammy, blew right sand right into Kammy's face. However due to her glasses, the only damage it did was blowing her hat off, and getting sand in her hair.

"Bowser! Where are you your evilness!" Kammy screamed into the endless desert. She waited for a response; however no such thing came her way, only more sand. Kammy kicked a dune before sitting down exhausted. She opened her bag and looked through her stuff. Her broom was snapped in half from her abrupt trip to the desert, and her wand had lost its magic.

"So I've got this 1-up Brothe, and my Lore Book, great not exactly the best survival items."

Kammy closed her bag, stood up, and continued to wander the desert. She slid down the dune she was sitting on, and almost fell over. Kammy regained her balance, and wiped some sand from her face.

"This is worse than trying to catch Mewtwo." Kammy said with a grumble

"Mewtwo? What pray tell is that?" Kammy turned around to see a Koopa with a moustache. He wore a safari hat, and around his torso appeared to be a red banner.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Kammy asked with a sinister tone. The Koopa's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He appeared to be amazed that Kammy didn't know who he was.

"How can you _not_ know me!" The Koopa asked.

"Probably because I've never seen you before." Kammy said attempting to insult the man. The Koopa did indeed take it seriously, and he started to freak out.

"Oh no this is bad, very very bad!" The Koopa exclaimed with obvious fear in his voice.

"What, what's so bad!" Kammy asked impatiently.

"My fame is on the line, even desert hermits know me!" The Koopa said. This time it was Kammy's turn to get insulted.

"DESERT HERMIT! I am not just some beautiful lady you can just push around!" Kammy said while shaking her fists wildly. The Koopa suddenly looked off in the other direction.

"Beautiful lady? Where?" He said.

"RIGHT HERE YOU IDIOT!" Kammy screamed. The Koopa looked at her and became beat red.

"Oh, OH! You were referring to yourself, yes uh jolly good…. If it were up to me I'd give you a… four." The Koopa said still red.

"Four out of what?" Kammy asked.

"Four out of thirty." The Koopa said with a smile on his face,

"….." Kammy remained silent, as she glared at the Koopa. "If I had my wand fixed you'd be dead by now!" Kammy said while staring him down. The Koopa started to get intimidated by now.

"Umm… did I say thirty? I meant five!" He corrected. Kammy's face returned to normal, but she remained livid. "Now then my dear, what's a beauty like you doing all the way out here?" He asked.

"Before I tell you anything, you should reveal your name!" Kammy demanded. The Koopa took a step back in fear, but he held his ground.

"Uh… my name? It's uh… K-K-Kolorado…" Kolorado said. Kammy looked upon him with distain.

"Oh yeah the hotshot explorer guy. If you must know I've been kicked out of my own home, and my lord Bow- I mean uh Reswob has gone missing." Kammy decide to keep hers and Bowser's identities a secret for fear of him abandoning her.

"Hmmm Ok! I the great Kolorado will help you search for your Lord Reswob, our journey shall be written in gold, and passed down for many generations to come." Kolorado said with Glee.

"Oh by generations do you mean like the fifth generation of Pokémon?" Kammy asked dumbly. Kolorado looked at her with a confused expression. "Oh never mind it. Nobody gets my jokes anyways." Kammy said.

"Ok so anyways lets be off!" Kolorado said. He then grabbed Kammy's hand and rushed off into the far reached of the desert.

"Excuse me miss but I never got your name." Kolorado said with a hopeful expression. Kammy sighed and introduced herself.

"My name is…. Uh Kopenhagen?" Kammy said unsurely.

"Kopenhagen huh? Strange name… You look more like a Kammy to me." Kolorado said. Kammy tensed up at this, but she remained calm. Kolorado continued to lead her through the desert, which baffled Kammy.

_"How could anybody know their way around this stupid place?" _Kammy thought. Kolorado seemed to have a destination in mind, but to Kammy it looked like they were just running around.

Finally after climbing a steep dune the two saw their destination. It was a small tent with desert survival equipment scattered around. Kolorado rushed down the dune to the camp.

"Unfortunately you'll only get to meet my latest apprentice. My other one is on vacation at Isle Delphino, and my wife, well let's just say after an incident with some Yoshies she decided to not go exploring again. My newest apprentice is quite the worker though." Kolorado said rather proudly. "Wait till you meet him his name is Kooper." Kammy jumped slightly at the word Kooper.

_"Oh no wasn't that one of Mario's partners when we tried for the Star Rod? Oh hopefully he doesn't recognize me!" _Kammy started to sweat from the combination of the desert heat, and her own nervousness.

Kolorado dragged Kammy into the tent, despite her pleas.

"No really I'll just tan out here, No wait the last time I tried that it didn't work out…" Kammy said.

"Then you'll love it in the tent. It's shaded and we've got a fan." Kolorado said. The fan did sound enticing to Kammy, but she continued to think of excuses to keep outside.

"No wait! Umm the sun is hot, and…. Where I come from it's really… cold! So I'd like to enjoy it a little more…" Kammy said unsure of herself. Kolorado gave in and he let go of her hand.

"Oh alright, enjoy the sun a bit, but beware it can get really steamy out here." Kammy rejoiced secretly, however her celebration was cut short. Suddenly the tent door opened up revealing a Koopa with a blue shell. He was wearing a red scarf, and on his right cheek he appeared to be bandaged.

"Well it looks like you'll get to meet my apprentice after all." Kolorado said with glee. Kammy's heart sunk at the sight of Kooper. She expected him to jump back, but he only smiled and waved.

"Hey I'm Kooper! It looks like Kolorado picked up another lone wolf." Kooper said. Kammy was taken aback that Kooper didn't recognize her.

"Uh- yeah it was kind of sudden." Kammy said. Kooper looked at her as if expecting something.

"Ummm, well what's your name?" Kooper asked.

"Oh, me! Its uh Ka- Kopenhagen!"

"Kopenhagen, it's a little strange, but I can live with it."

"Now now Kooper we need to help out this young lady."

"Oh ok, so what do you need help with?" Kooper asked.

"My king and I were separated. His name is Reswob." Kammy said rather nervous.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is gather information. Obviously the desert is a horrible place to look for info." Kooper said.

"Hmmm then we have to look in places where there are people." Kolorado said.

"Oh I think I know the perfect place to go!" Kammy spoke up.

"Dry Dry Outpost!" The three said in unison.

Dry Dry Outpost:

A nomadimouse rushed through the busy, dusty streets of Dry Dry Outpost. He darted through several peoples legs, and narrowly avoided a carriage. The nomadimouse stopped at an alleyway and took off towards it. The nomadimouse relaxed when he saw a group of robed Nomadimice.

"Where's Moustafa?" He asked. Suddenly a Green robed Nomadimouse stepped forward. "Oh good it's Sheek!" He exclaimed. Sheek walked forward and tapped the Nomadimouses nose.

"Even you should know Sheek is my cover." The Nomadimouse stared for a while until revelation filled his eyes.

"Oh yeah you _are_ Moustafa!"

"Yes you're correct. Now then, what do you need?" Moustafa asked.

"I found a huge beast thing right outside of town! You've got to see it!" Moustafa nodded and the Nomadimouse took off down the alley. After leaping several rooftops they reached the outskirts of the city. The Nomadimouse led Moustafa up a large dune, and showed him the other side. Down the hill were two short yellow scaly legs. A yellow spiked tail drooped over in the middle of the legs.

Moustafa eyed the body parts curiously until he gave the order to several Nomadimice to dig up the creature. As the Nomadimice began to dig, the legs started to wiggle and the tail waved around wildly. Suddenly from the ground burst a huge monster. Bowser shook his head vigorously and wiped some sand out of his eyes.

"AAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser sneezed, blowing sand everywhere. "Oh… OWW! That one hurt the ol' shnoz!" Bowser said while rubbing his snout. Moustafa approached Bowser. "Huh, and who are you?" The King asked haughtily. Moustafa took a step back unsure whether or not to trust this guy.

"I am Sheek; I serve under the guardian of Dry Dry Ruins, Moustafa." Bowser thought for a moment before answering.

"Dry Dry ruins… Oh yeah! I sent in a bunch of minions there once!" Bowser proclaimed proudly. Sheek or rather Moustafa was confused by this.

"I don't- I mean, Moustafa has never told me of anything like that." Sheek said. Bowser became enraged at this.

"Well maybe, your Moustafa guy needs a memory check!" Bowser said while baring his fangs.

_"This guy seems serious!" _Moustafa thought to himself. He decided that it would not be wise to anger the beast further.

"Perhaps he does." Sheek replied. "Another thing, may I ask you what your name is?" Sheek asked.

"Huh! Ya mean you don't know me!" Bowser asked. Every single one of the Nomadimice shook their heads. "Huh, you guys must live under a rock or something. You should know me! I'm Bowser King of the Koopas! I'm one hundred percent A-grade final boss!" Bowser said with pride. The Nomadimice looked at each other; they had heard that phrase before but not from Bowser. One of them suddenly spoke up.

"Man, you sound just like Kroul." He said. Rage filled Bowser's face.

"That jerk! He's the one who kicked me out of my castle!" The Nomadimice stared at one another with confused looks. Moustafa, or rather Sheek stepped forward.

"Come, the desert heat will get to you, we have an apartment at Dry Dry Outpost you can stay there." Bowser was then rushed into the outpost.

…

Kammy and her two odd companions searched the streets of Dry Dry Outpost. They passed many street merchants screaming out strange and exotic items that they had to sell. Kammy almost fell for the Cheep Cheep skin purse.

"Ok the best way for us to find Reswob is split up and ask around." Kolorado said.

"But what if nobody's seen him?" Kooper asked.

"Don't worry if nobody has we'll just go ask Sheek."

"Who's Sheek?" Kammy asked.

"Sheek is the servant to the guardian of Dry Dry Ruins, Moustafa. If anybody's seen your lord it's Moustafa." Kolorado said.

"Ok, but before you two go off and start hollering at people if you've Reswob you need to know what he looks like." Kammy said. The two Koopa's leaned in to hear her out.

"Ok so he's uh… about this tall." Kammy said trying to lift her arm up to Bowser's height. "He's got red hair…. Oh and a green spiky shell." Kammy said.

"Is that all." The other two asked.

"…Yep that's about it." The three then split up to search. Many people were taken aback by Reswob's appearance, and some gave them a weird look.

After about an hour of searching the busy city the three regrouped.

"Any luck?"

"Nope."

"Nothing."

Kolorado then began to think.

"Hmmmmm, I guess it's time to pay a visit to Sheek." Kolorado grabbed Kammy by the hand and dragged her down the street with Kooper in tow. They took an abrupt turn into one of the Alleyways. In it was a group of Nomadimice talking amongst each other. The conversation stopped when the three approached. Kolorado approached the group.

"Uhh we need to speak with Sheek." Kolorado said.

"What business do you have with Sheek?" One of the Nomadimice asked.

"We need to ask him if he's seen someone." The Nomadimouse turned back to the group, and they talked in a rather loud whisper.

"Well…. Should we?"

"No you idiot, I don't trust em, especially the old hag."

"Yeah those three Koopas don't look like the most sincere."

"Wait… Isn't that Kolorado?"

"Oh, it is!"

"….Maybe…."

"Well I suppose Sheek wouldn't mind helping out Kolorado…. Still the other two give me the creeps."

"Ok it's decided then." The Nomadimice broke away and they stared down the group.

"We have decided to go get Sheek for you. Wait here." Three Nomadimice then took off towards the wall of the alley. They ran up the side and started to leap rooftops.

"Oh, that reminds me of Samus doing the screw attack." Kammy said. Everybody gave her a strange look, but she ignored it. After a while the three Nomadimice came back with a fourth Nomadimouse wrapped in Gauze. They dropped down from a rooftop, and the wrapped Nomadimouse approached the trio.

"I hear you're looking for someone, may I help you?" He asked.

"Oh you must be Sheek!" Kooper said.

"Why yes." Sheek said.

"Oh drop the act Moustafa!" Kolorado demanded. Sheek seemed stunned before he regained his composure.

"Nothing really ever could fool you Kolorado." He said. Kammy and Kooper were shocked.

"Wait you're Moustafa, and Sheek!" Kammy asked.

"Oh of course, I have to keep a low profile so I created a split personality, and as such it is just about impossible to locate me without first going through me."

"Ok enough of the explaining, We need to ask you something." Kammy said.

"Well of course, ask away." Moustafa said.

"Have you seen a really big guy with a green spiky shell, and red hair?" Kammy asked.

"Oh you mean Bowser? Of course I've seen him, a couple of my scouts found him while searching the desert, I brought him back to my apartment." Moustafa said.

"WELL BRING US TO HIM THEN!" Kammy screamed.

"Hang on Kopenhagen; I thought you said your lord's name was Reswob?" Kolorado said.

"Uhh, oh that's right… listen I'll explain later. Now then take me to Bowser NOW!" Moustafa took a step back.

"Ok calm down, let's go." Moustafa then led the trio into the busy street.

Moustafa's complex:

Moustafa opened the door into his Apartment complex. Bowser sat sprawled out on the couch in the center of the room. Kammy walked forward to Bowser, elated to finally see him again.

"Bowser wake up! WAKE UP!" Bowser suddenly rolled off the couch roaring.

"GAAAAH! What's that annoying sound!"

"It's me you idiot!"

"Huh? Kammy?"

"Bowser!" The two then hugged.

"Oh I searched everywhere for you!" Kammy exclaimed.

"And I enjoyed some peace and quiet!" Bowser screamed.

"AHEM!" The two stopped hugging and looked over to Kolorado who was tapping his foot impatiently. Kammy had A lot of explaining to do.

….

Well this chapter's done and over with, and since I only have one reviewer, I really still have nothing to say!

New poll: who should be Bowser and Kammy's first partner.

Moustafa or Kolorado

If you have any other suggestions tell me in your reviews.


End file.
